manas_prewar_apartmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Mana's 2015 RTV Retrospective
Shows include: *Survivor: Worlds Apart *Survivor Cambodia: Second Chance *The Amazing Race 26 *The Amazing Race 27 *The Amazing Race Canada 3 *HaMerotz LaMillion 4 *Big Brother 17 *Big Brother Canada 3 *Big Brother Brasil 15 *RuPaul's Drag Race 7 *Masterchef 6 *Masterchef Canada 2 *Masterchef Brasil 2 *King of The Nerds 3 *King of The Nerds UK Chart of eliminated contestants can be found at the bottom of the page. The Hellbeasts '227. Rodney Lavoie Jr. (Survivor: Worlds Apart)' at least will was fucking pissed (for ridiculous reasons) when he spewed his shit but rodney spewed shit in everyday dialogue '226. Austin Matelson (Big Brother 17)' best moment of the season was vanessa blindsiding him '225. Will Sims II (Survivor: Worlds Apart)' useless and vile '224. Todd Landree (King of The Nerds 3)' another fatass (#fatist) who verbally attacked a woman for ridiculous reasons, at least he went early The Odious Ones '223. Spencer Bledsoe (Survivor Cambodia: Second Chance)' airtime vacuum, your edit is a lie. so happy to see you gave up watching mid season because your stupidity made you suffer so much '222. Bruno Iello (Big Brother Canada 3)' started the shitty chop shop (aka everysinglestraightwhitepersoninthehouse alliance) is an overall asshole and yelled at sarah for being betrayed on fucking big brother. so glad he got rigged out by brittnees superpower, whoever the bbcan producer is should replace grodner '221. Derrick Peltz (Masterchef 6)' arrogant asshole fan favorite hyped up to be some hero, at least that made claudia's victory more satisfying. also, stop thinking your hot, you're a fugbeast '220. Fernando Medeiros (Big Brother Brasil 15)' the worst half of the ~ferline~ showmance (or Casal Bosta which is my fave name). bland gamebot who the POOblic loved early on because he was hot and had a big dong, thank god they saw the light and booted him in the F3 over fucking amanda <3 (fun fact: he is one letter away from having the exact same name AND last name as my English Literature professor who is a g.oddess and looks like a witch) '219. Jordan Parhar (Big Brother Canada 3)' a peter brown wannabe will never be as HORRENDOUS as the original, but he still sucks majorly. the way he was utterly blindsided by his own showmance SINDY WITH AN S was glorious. also, sucks find him hot, I wish someone could elaborate because EW '218. Justin & Diana (The Amazing Race 27)' it pains me to put diana this low because she's an earth angel ("i wanna touch that elephant"/literally stamping indian children with MURICA removable tattoos) but her fiancee was satan for many reasons: artificial camerawhore, happy when first/asshole to everyone (taxi drivers/his own fiancée/etc) when on the bottom, is ugly as fuck please get out of my screen, made the top placements predictable and ALMOST broke ~THE~ BLONDE RACHEL's record '217. Marco Marcon (Big Brother Brasil 15)' probably the biggest actual strategist in all BBB seasons, but not really the smartest (that title goes to Talula <3) however, he was overall boring and self-righteous, and the way he completely lost his shit when talita gave him a stupid task of dressing as a top and spin around as consequence of a challenge was pathetic. i wish ~GANDHI~ had never given up before entering the house so we didn't get this demon as his replacement '216. Douglas Ferreira (Big Brother Brasil 15)' i loved him at first for being the token poor person, a stylish delivery boy, and outspoken without being an asshole. liked him even more when he explained fellow token black luan he was making racist (against black people, let me make this clear) comments without flipping his shit, then he decided to openly declare he beat up his wife/girlfriend/whatever and... no '215. Aline Gotschalg (Big Brother Brasil 15)' other half of Casal Bosta, weakbitch with no personality, shitlord enabler '214. Liz Nolan (Big Brother 17)' just like Aline, shitlord enabler and constantly stimulated competition between her and a woman (ugh @her intro video). had some lolz moments tho so she's higher than Aline '213. Andrew Savage (Survivor Cambodia: Second Chance)' less insufferable than in his first appearance because he didn't have lill to bully around. still a self-righteous, hypocritical grown-ass-man.org who acted like a brat '212. Jace Agolli (Big Brother 17)' thank god we got rid of this demon in week one, so fucking annoying. I don't know if I prefer to believe his character was uber forced or if that was his actual personality '211. Dan Foley (Survivor: Worlds Apart)' dan is a horrible human being so I have to explain why he is this high (lol @211 being high for Dan), he actually made me laugh quite a few times, but there's one specific moment that's ~iconic~ where Mike says he's gonna apologize to Sierra and Dan just goes "no I'm older I have more experience" and offers the WORST POSSIBLE APOLOGY EVER to Sierra which was basically "sorry you did everything wrong and didn't understand anything" also, bigoted ignorant old men bother me slightly less than bigoted brats so that's another reason he's higher than Rodney '210. Bobby Hlad (Big Brother Canada 3)' spineless sexist (miles away from Rodney/Dan levels but still) dumbass who RUINED SINDY WITH AN S' CHANCES by taking her out of the HoH challenge. was basically Bruno's bitch nice booty doe (click to enlarge, '!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'NSFW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) '209. Zach Oleynik (Big Brother Canada 3)' I have no idea but I bet his relationship with Ashleigh didn't last after BB. there were so many moments where he was clearly manipulating her and gloating to other people how they "had the girls on their fingers" also bland af and robbed the superior Zac from being on BB by not Mellisa McNulty-ing pre game '208. Raz & Alexa (HaMerotz LaMillion 4)' I could find Raz & Alex hilarious due to her constant meltdowns but they're just so... ew. first of all, they're extremely lovey-dovey and not in a hilarious Akiva & Anaelle way, thsy just gush over each other and make cute voices and ewww. Alexa also has a habit of despising any woman who interacts with Raz (including an obese, elderly, probably lesbian, crane operator) which is pathetic and gross, it's also gross how freaking dependent she is on him to the point where he LITERALLY CARRIES HER for like, a leg and a half because she twisted her ankle. They also made a bitch move "accidentally" destroying Vova & Ala's juice stand, thank god they were eliminated in the same exact leg '207. Graig Merritt (Big Brother Canada 3)' one of the trio of dumbasses with Bobby and Bruno, he thought he was some kind of mastermind but he was just Bruno's other bitch. oh, and that ginga ninja thing was dumb as fuck, you're like, 40 years old, get a grip sis '206. Fernando Kawasaki (Masterchef Brasil 2)' he was extremely rude to his teammates, disregarded the chef's opinions/advice and bitched when the food went wrong (which was rarely because he was such an overdog) and feuded with Lucas for petty reasons with petty insults like calling him fat. also, the fact he was madly rooting for and basically helping Raul in the finale obviously because they were gonna share the money turned me off...er. The Mild Nuisances '205. Gino & Jesse (The Amazing Race Canada 3)' they started being bland dominating alpha males, then entered the douchey dominating alpha-males territory, then finally the cab-stealer-destroyer-of-dreams monsters when they stole Simi & Ope's cab in the F4 leg (how can you be so CRUEL to those ANGELS?????), but overall they were just one more boring, physically fit straight white guy duo with occasional douchey moments that plagues the TAR winner roster. should have been booted in Ep2 when their job as "show up almost naked" was fulfilled, thus sparing Susan & Sharnjitg.oddesses. they gave us "man, I got a big butt!" as an episode name, so there's at least one positive (unfortunately, all their positives are related to gino's rear end) '204. John Hameister-Ries (Masterchef Canada 2)' unlike Eddie, the MORP former football player from Masterchef US, Big John (I seriously can't handle anyone else with this nickname, make it stop) was an arrogant condescending twatwaffle. the way he was so patronizing to Line saving herself from the elimination challenge (despite everyone doing that) was gross and contributed to her literally passing out out of stress so no '203. Ben Tully (King of The Nerds 3)' basically a douchebag who happens to like oceanography, if i wanted to see a boring white guy with no trace of personality I would watch Big Brother (if you squint quite enough you can see his genericblonde enabler on the left, more on that later) '202. Ashleigh Wood (Big Brother Canada 3)' just like Liz and Aline, Ashley was one more generic blonde with no personality who enabled a mildly douchey generic white guy and his boring alliance dominate the game. she is worse in the sense that she was stupid enough not to notice how Zach was clearly manipulating her, but she is better than Liz and Aline in the sense that instead of having a shitty personality she has no personality at all '201. Tasha Fox (Survivor Cambodia: Second Chance)' huge fall from grace, boring, occasionally self-righteous. at least the guy she helped win the game wasn't a demon '200. Cézar Lima (Big Brother Brasil 15)' if BBB casts one more cowboy I'm gonna go there and personally torture each member of the casting team by tying their testicles together, ride them while they scream in pain, then stab them with a sword. okay, if you forget the fact he's the third cowboy to win this shit by playing up the "look how much of a poor innocent country boy I am" shit while they're actually AT LEAST middle-class (BBB12 winner was rich and Cézar is an attorney, so) and steamrolling the whole game (tbt to the only girl who ever attempted to do this and was booted 2nd because she was "whiny" and "self-pitying") I do think, however, that the fact he was a complete dumbfuck wasn't playing up so that made him occasionally funny but also cringeworthy at times '199. Jesse Romero (Masterchef 6)' boring and constantly contested the judges when they told him he sucked which is a really annoying characteristic. and his beard was gross '198. Sara Zacek (Masterchef 6)' c/p from Jesse sans beard '197. Rafael Licks (Big Brother Brasil 15)' half of the second and far less horrendous couple of BBB15, the INVcouple, Rafael was... INV. he had some screaming matches with token hag Mariza at times but nothing too bad. then he decided to kiss Tamires while drunk after his showmance was booted and that made her feel so bad she quit the game. thank god the public despised him after that <3 '196. Justin Banister (Masterchef 6)' one of the most punchable faces I've ever seen '195. Luan Patrício (Big Brother Brasil 15)' he started the game by making racist comments, much to the other black contestant's displeasure, thank god he got a scolding from Douglas and Angélica. but his comments also served for ammunition for racist viewers to say shit like "YOU SEE EVEN BLACK PEOPLE ADMIT THEY'RE HORRIBLE". he also admitted killing a child while working as a policeman... why isn't he lower in this ranking? oh yeah, that was a lie. he was basically a compulsive liar, and also stole food from a party so there was an outbreak of racist attacks outside, which made me feel bad for him for exactly 3 days before he was booted by a massive margin lol '194. Kandy Ho (RuPaul's Drag Race 7)' she had sub-par acting skills, was unfunny, and always made snide remarks about older queens which was ridiculous considering: she's thirtysomething. she's the ugliest one out there. probably going through an early midlife crisis and concentrating her rage in making fun of people who are older '193. Andrew Al-Khouri (Masterchef Canada 2)' one of the patronizing douches to bash Line for her decision of saving herself from the pressure test. aside from that he was just boringly competent until his boot thank god he didn't win the returnee comp '192. Colby Burnett (King of the Nerds 3)' I'm glad everyone saw him as a huge target for being a jeopardy world record holder or something because he was arrogant and bland. his fanbase was atrocious too, they flooded the KotN FB page bashing everyone but him and claiming he was rigged out because... an alliance decided to vote for him? lol '191. Hannah Harle (King of the Nerds UK)' she started off as an adorable cinnamon roll but revealed herself to me a moralistic monster who fiercely despised the idea of strategy and prohibited people to talk votes with each other lolbye '190. David Jorge (Masterchef Canada 2)' honestly, David was a nice guy. there's nothing really wrong with him as a character as far as I could see, but the thing, his only plot point was the fact he sweats a lot. yeah. he was just too perfect the whole time, always did amazing stuff, received constant praise from the judges, and I'm not even saying it wasn't warranted, he was a really good cook but he just wasn't good tv and anyone could see his win from miles away '189. Tyler Fredrickson (Survivor: Worlds Apart)' I referred to him as a bitter butterfaced bore somewhere and I still stand for it, should at least have voted for Carolyn after she REAMED your ass and made you realize you're not that big of a player after all '188. Trixie Mattel (RuPaul's Drag Race 7)' she was praised by her comic relief and unusual make-up, but she was just boring as fuck and her style of make-up was horrendous, and not even in an ironic way because people took it seriously! she was massively overrated by fans but thankfully booted early... only to return over stars including the legendary (lolnotreally) Mrs Kasha Davis, and be booted 2 eps later reassuring she sucks at life bye '187. Sasha Belle (RuPaul's Drag Race 7)' the embodiment of cringe '186. Gal & Liel (HaMerotz LaMillion 4)' eh, they were a generically likable dating team overshadowed by a STELLAR cast. Liel's schtick of being loud squealy-cutesy got tiring after a while, seemed too forced. they did star one ICONIC moment tho, when Gal passed out during a face-off consisting of... standing up and not laughing before your opponent '185. Steve Moses (Big Brother 17)' I don't really have a seething hatred towards Steve like most people do, he knew how to play the game and had some awkward/fun/both moments. later in the game i started getting tired/not caring about him at all + he booted both Jackie and Vanessa and I'll never forgive him for this (even though they were perfectly logical decisions) '184. Tyler & Laura (The Amazing Race 26)' as you can see, TAR26 managed to be the last season with the whole cast standing because nine elevenths of it range from mildly pleasant to absolute deities, and of course we get LoraTheBora and this arrogant lowkey sexist douchenugget. honestly, the only good moments they had were their interactions in Amsterdam on the bathtub boat; if their dynamic had been that fun the whole race I'd honestly LOVE them '183. Cristiano Oliveira (Masterchef Brasil 2)' Cristiano's journey was a bizarre one, he started as the designated poor guy so we were all expecting an OTTP storyline, and he was pretty positive in the beginning... until three episodes in when Iranete gave him tucupi tp cook a dish and he felt personally betrayed (because... they were both from the same state) even though he rocked the dish. After that he became extremely childish and bitter towards her, frequently cursing her and saying she made a pact with the devil (I think one time he said she was the devil itself). then she was eliminated and he became UTRP until Izabel did something mildly unpleasant to him and became the new focus of his irrational hatred lol. he was such a lulzy individual looking back, but the fact he refused to apologize to Iranete in the reunion turned me off completely '182. Kennedy Davenport (RuPaul's Drag Race 7)' while I don't actively dislike Kennedy like some people do, I just fail to grasp what's so great about her. she's a pageant queen, so she had mostly boring outfits except the burned chicken one (lol), her personality was just bitter older queen, which wasn't even done in a fun way like Ginger Minj, but in a condescending stank way. though I do side with her completely on the EXTREME hatred she gets obviously for being black, because there have been thousands of bitter older pageant queens (Alyssa, who I also dislike, for example) who are idolized '181. Kenny Lam (King of the Nerds UK)' I think Kenny is pretty much defined by his immaturity, which provides both lolz moments (mocking Mark's victory dance <3) or really ugly moments such as bitching about Karen because she was... older and smarter and actually wanted to get the job done? yeah, this one moment really tarnished most of the Kenny experience for me The Ones I Don't Really Care About/Have No Idea What To Think About '180. Kyle McKenna (Masterchef Canada 2)' who? + gross mustache '179. Rodrigo Serra (Masterchef Brasil 2)' who? + almost returned over Izabel barely giving me a heartattack '178. Marcos Baldassari (Masterchef Brasil 2)' who? + lasted way too long and stayed over 2 deities in Ep1 (ps: no, he is not hot, MOM!) '177. Kristen Dwyer (Masterchef Canada 2)' who?... actually that's just it '176. Terry Deitz (Survivor Cambodia: Second Chance)' big nd long (I liked his interaction with Abi in Ep2 tho) '175. Ailsa Von Dobeneck (Masterchef 6)' she was so irrelevant I just discovered her name is pronounced like "Elsa" in her boot episode '174. Brianna Watson (Masterchef 6)' the fact this was the picture of her with the best quality I could find says it all (only higher than Ailsa because her boot spared Olivia) '173. Robyn Potter (King of the Nerds UK)' honestly who? only places this high because she's a Harry Potter superfan and her actual name is Potter '172. Joaquin Souberbielle (Survivor: Worlds Apart)' honestly, I don't get the whole MORN douchegod/threw shade at Shirin thing. he was just boring (and occasionally hot) also, his name <3 '171. Willow MacDonald (Big Brother Canada 3)' as much as I tried to, I really couldn't like Willow. she started being boring af, nothing she did seemed spontaneous, it was like she was trying to act ~different~ all the time but ended up being the basic-est bitch of the basic bitches. when not even lesbianism can save you you know it's serious (props to her for not being a bitter bitch and actually voting for Sarah) '170. Kevin Gregory (Masterchef Canada 2)' he was really funny by miserably failing in the first episode and serving a dish with a gigantic piece of plastic inside <3 but he was just boring afterwards '169. Miss Fame (RuPaul's Drag Race 7)' eh, she was arrogant but not in a funny way. I liked when she talked about being a country boy and loving her chickens tho lol (the chicken tattoo <3) '168. Nick Nappi (Masterchef 6)' eh, he was extremely boring the whole season and I didn't like his face (reminded me of Bime). redeemed himself by randomly becoming Claudia's BFF by the end '167. Kerry Prince (Masterchef 6)' he was a cool guy. I mildly liked him for no other reason at all. that's it, '166. Joe Anglim (Survivor Cambodia: Second Chance)' I actually loved Joe at the beginning of Cambodia because the way everyone talked about him as being the second coming of Jesus Christ was hilarious (mostly because I knew he wouldn't win cuz he's bad at strategy), then when the merge hit he did nothing besides win challenges and be an ass to Abi before being booted (u fuck with me ur dead) '165. Julia Nunes (BIg Brother Brasil 15)' i actually kinda love Julia? for some unfathomable reason BBB decided to let us chose between two generic blondes to be the 14th member of the cast: one of them has already been covered here and I'd rather not remember her. Julia, however, was such an elusive contestant <3 the only two things I remember about her was the fact her plea to stay was something along the lines of "I HAVE A MISSION HERE!" and her MASSIVE butt, which, upon being asked about, she said "it's all in the genetics! my brothers' is even bigger!" and I'm still frustrated I can't find pics of her brother on google (laughing at how much I wrote about someone who was barely a contestant) '164. Sierra Dawn Thomas (Survivor: Worlds Apart)' sierra was a nonentity the whole season, at least she had the decency of a) siding with Lindsey in that horrendous episode, and b) voting for Carolyn to win. also, that gif of her reaction upon revealing her buff in the tribe switch is one of the best gifs ever produced by survivor '163. Mrs. Kasha Davis (RuPaul's Drag Race 7)' people always talk about Kennedy's bitter hagness, but Mrs. Kasha Davis was the TRUE bitter hag. too bad she barely lasted and was UTR '162. Clay Honeycutt (Big Brother 17)' Clay is weird because he started the game breaking all my expectations of him being an insufferable douchebag, only to become a douchebag later on and contribute the she shitty side of the house dominating the early game. claudrey is still one of the best friendships of reality TV tho '161. Stephen Lee (Masterchef 6)' okay, so I have no idea if Stephen has some kind of neurological issue or if he's just a camerahog, but his antics and shrieks could only last so long before becoming tiring. to make things worse, Gordon Ramsey decided not to even hide the fact he's clearly his favorite. it was only in the very end that my Stephen appreciation started, when he decided to do anything to make Derrick's life miserable, which consisted of screaming at him from the balcony like a lunatic the entire challenge. also he seems like a really nice dad, judging by his interactions with his son <3 '160. Vince Sly (Survivor: Worlds Apart)' okay, so Vince is a horrible human being and I TOTALLY know this based on his 14 combined minutes of screentime. I loved his firsts scene with Jenn but when he started being creepy/thinking he ~possessed~ her, and confronting Joe, I started to dislike him. BUT, his existence in the Survivor ~universe~ is so weird I can't pretend I don't enjoy him even a little bit. '159. Thomas Vollum (King of the Nerds 3)' his impression of Gollum was uncanny + he was a brony and didn't show any signs of being literally scum of the earth, so gj '158. Ryan MacDonald (King of the Nerds UK)' behold, the younger and Britisher version of Astronaut Dan! his existence was resumed to people being awed by the fact he was going to Mars some time in the future in the first ep, then him being seen as a threat and being booted the next episode. he was a cool guy (yea the poopert) and didn't get an OTTPP edit for being an astronaut so gj '157. Kelly Remington (Survivor: Worlds Apart)' honestly, Kelly is such a nobody and I originally had her MUCH lower in this list, HOWEVER, I can't ignore that one challenge her opposing team was desperately trying to throw and still she managed to fuck up so badly I think even Chet Welch could beat her <3 '156. Gustavo Bicalho (Masterchef Brasil 2)' he was boring until I started liking him in his boot episode where he was completely inept and couldn't even open a bottle of wine <3 and that's enough for him to be this high '155. Max Dawson (Survivor: Worlds Apart)' Max was a horrible tryhard 90% of the time (student of the game, let's get naked because Hatch did, etc.), but he has redeeming qualities such as: that scene where he talked about the astrology signs of past winners; the whole scene where he cuts his feet and wants to put his warty foot in a bowl of hot water; and the fact he teaches a class about Survivor and failed miserably at it by isolating himself from the rest of his tribe lol '154. Jeff & Lyda (The Amazing Race 26)' they were a likable older couple, and I hadn't seen one of those in a long time so I was happy to see them... until they were booted first, hooray! thank god TAR26 had other 8 teams better than them (but the only one worse won, how cool is that?) '153. Jaidynn Diore Fierce (RuPaul's Drag Race 7)' okay, so she's probably this high due to pity because she was so horrible at everything she did (just look at that trainwreck of a name) and was constantly scolded by people, and not even in a funny Chet Welch way, so I just wanted to hug her <3 not the best char out there but I did feel sympathy for her '152. Dan Collado (Masterchef 6)' okay, I don't care about Dan in the slightest but I put him this high because his elimination was hilarious. when I thought I had seen everything when Gordon was booted from season 5 because he got sick and got a sad montage longer than all his screetime combined, we see Dan unceremoniously disappearing in the start of an episode because he had "business" outside, according to Chef Ramsay. to make things weirder, Dan got quite a big edit early on and was a contender, unlike Gordon from S5 who was a Who? '151. Mateo McConnell (Masterchef 6)' awkward school teacher first boot because his pie imploded g.od '150. Darah Carattini (Masterchef 6)' Darah was such a fun presence, I loved how perky she was and I'm sad she had to go so early. I also appreciate her weird-ass job of "amusement park guide" and the fact she was booted after failing as a team captain at an amusement park <3 '149. Nina Poersch (Survivor: Worlds Apart)' Nina was weird because at the same time she bought entertainment to nargarote after Vince's boot, she was annoying as fuck. I'm not sure if edit purposely hid footage from us, but from everything I could see the only time she was actually excluded from the group was in the challenge at her boot episode. speaking of her boot episode, it was the only episode I was actively rooting for Nina because she was ~~righteous~~, but every other episode she was just whiny and overly dramatic '148. Vytas Baskauskas (Survivor Cambodia: Second Chance)' Vytas was terrible in BvW, but he managed to go out in the perfect spot to secure himself a position here in the... top 148 I guess. first of all, instead of a smarmy CPbland airtime vacuum we got an OTT mess who made yoga moves while everybody silently judged him; second, his elimination spared ABI MARIA GOMES, one of the few actual characters of the season, from being the first boot. also, his bitterness at being first boot and the fact he was banned from the reunion alol. I didn't hate Vytas THAT much in BvW to want the world to shit on him, but since it happened, I lol'd '147. Dana & Amanda (The Amazing Race Canada 3)' they did absolutely nothing during their three episode stay aside from needlessly running a massive uphill road to get to the pit-stop when they could get a taxi (tbt Kami & Karli). also they won fan favorite award (despite being UTR1 MOR2 UTR2) just because they're from Newfoundland '146. NIck & Matt (The Amazing Race Canada 3)' Nick & Matt started as really cool guys (especially with Matt being both an elementary school teacher AND wrestler), they made self-aware jokes and clearly had fun with the race, but they started going downhill when they were sucked by the whole Gino & Jesse rivalry, and starred moments as douchey as the brothers' such as stealing Simi & Ope's cab (on the same leg Gino & Jesse did that before holy shit), so I can't put them much higher '145. Mike Holloway (Survivor: Worlds Apart)' okay, so I should start by saying Mike seems like a fun guy irl and I appreciate the decency he had for taking Shirin's side when everyone else had to pretend they didn't care (or actually didn't care) not to lose ~position~ in the game, BUT... Mike was annoying from day 1, his talk about work ethics and how he was the only one doing anything was so misguided (and rude) I was actually on RODNEY's side, his ridiculous forced OTTPness was annoying as hell, and the argument he ~saved the season~ by being the only bright spot there is a /FAT/ LIE. maybe if he and Kelly had sided with Lindsey he could have saved the season, and I know this wouldn't be a smart move, but neither was anything he did until the end of the game. in reality he's only a decent human being who won a season by being stronger than two fat men, a hag, a fucking stick, and a grown ass man with a 5-year-old's brain, and steamrolling until reaching the FTC where the most self-righteous and petty jury ever (Caramoan comes close but at least they voted for someone who actually did something) granted him the win because he had ~morals~ (as if any of them besides Jenn had actually stuck up for Shirin) The Background Stars '144. Meg Maley (Big Brother 17)' when the show started I already DESPISED Meg because she seemed so fake and attwhorish and.. she was. at first I got a feeling she would be another Willow but instead of boring she was just really awkward and irrelevant to the cluster that was the BB17 strategy. unfortunately, she was really UTR overall due to her irrelevance so I can't put her much higher. also that scene with Clay right before his boot was so out of nowhere, and while that IS typical Meg, wtf editors '143. Shelli Poole (Big Brother 17)' Shelli is weird because, as much as I hate throwing around the famous Sucks insult, "c.untress", it perfectly describes her. I started finding her amazing because she immediately aligned with g.oddesses Da'Vonne and Audrey, but soon she was attracted by Clay and they became the token boring power couple, but while she dominated the game, Shelli had this way of strategizing where she was EXTREMELY fake and at the same time it made me hate her, it made me appreciate how much of a cunning bitch she was. she had everything to be a bland CPtoneless bore but ended up being this huge bitch in a surprisingly non-OTTN way which is why she's this high. I did hate her at times though, so yeah '142. Ginger Minj (RuPaul's Drag Race 7)' honestly, Ginger was never TOO entertaining for me as she is with most people, I did enjoy her self-deprecating humor (Glamour Toad <3) and she did the sour hagginess much better than her partner in crime Kennedy in terms of humor, but overall I was never too invested in her. I was, however, shocked she lost to Violet in the finale because she was much more talented than Violet in pretty much every way possible, and while I did enjoy Violet better as a character, I still think Ginger was very r.obbed of the crown '141. Matt Barr (King of the Nerds UK)' okay, so the story behind this guy is really weird because before the show started I knew a suckster called A Dying Clown was in this and I remembered his name to me "Mark". and there was a Mark in the season who got an EXTREMELY winner-y edit, while this little troll got a perma-OTTN edit complete with shameless scheming and gloating AND evil glowing red eyes effects in his introduction. So, this guy who was the main villain curb-stomped everyone in any nerd-off he went to (due to the show's pathetically low budget, all of them were trivia) and in the end, the F2 consisted of this decrepit rat creature and Mark, aka A Dying Clown who got an obvious winner edit, and guess what? yup, Matt curb-stomped Mark in the final challenge like he did with anyone else. and to make things better, I later discovered I was mixing up those generic white guy names and MATT WAS ACTUALLY A DYING CLOWN, NOT MARK. the character itself was boringly villainous and his win, while defying all edgic patterns, was really predictable logically, but the whole clusterfuck surrounding him makes up for that. and yes, that is a Zhan Hu buff on his head. '140. Mark Hughes (King of the Nerds UK)' I was #blindsided when Mark got 2nd because he had the quintessential winner edit of a white guy who is kind of an asshole but the edit makes him a hero regardless, and the fact he lost to MATT, who had the quintessential white guy villain edit consisting of being a ~ruthless strategist~ and gloating about it in the confessional. also, in the finale, in an interesting turn of events, tons of people decided to help the "villain" Matt as opposed to the "hero" Mark, showing that I wasn't the only one to think Mark was a lowkey douchebag all the time and Matt, despite being a ~ruthless strategist~ was actually likable as a person. unfortunately, neither Mark or Matt were compelling enough characters for me to put them much higher, but they worked really well as plot devices to contribute to this most likely unintentionally subversive RTV masterpiece with a overall budged of two pounds and a used rubber band that was KotN UK. it's truly an experience. (ftr, Mark places higher because his subversion was more interesting than Matt's. seeing a supervillain win isn't as unusual as seeing the generic white guy forced hero lose) '139. Jeremy Collins (Survivor Cambodia: Second Chance)' okay, I really liked Jeremy in SJDS because he was an athletic straight male who somehow managed to be likable, AND had amazing taste in allies. in Cambodia he was far from a bad character, and although his choice in allies was great when it comes to strategy, it severely hindered the season. I do still find him likable as a person and have never been so happy with a male Survivor winner before (although the fact Spencer didn't win maybe has a part in this). also, Val <3 '138. Kelsey & Joey (The Amazing Race 27)' so, Kelsey & Joey seem like fun people in a "your average white people" way, but I think their biggest issue here isn't even themselves, it's their edit. they did have some UTRfun moments that entertained me due to the sheer awkwardness, but aside from those not so frequent moments all we got when they were on screen was SECONDPLACESECONDPLACESECONDPLACESTEPUPOURGAMEBEATJUSTIN&DIANA, and besides reducing their whole characters to this, it made their win EXTREMELY predictable. they do remind me of Jason & Amy in many ways, but I think the JAmy had a far better edit, where they gave priority to their awkward averageness (Amy <3) and not too much focus on the copious amounts of second places they got '137. Aritana Maroni (Masterchef Brasil 2)' I started really disliking Aritana since the first team challenge where she got LIVID at Iranete for burning the food and started a needless feud with her, but this feud was pretty much obscured once Iranete got a much more OTT rival in Cristiano, reducing Aritana to a sour haggress who was constantly shat on by the jurors to the point where Erick Jacquin already had inside jokes with her, being on the Bottom2 three times, and somehow still managed to be seen as a threat until her elimination. she did survive over many g.oddesses and this made me harbor a certain hatred towards her, but after her whole journey of being a sour incompetent bitch I learned to appreciate her character (+ points for her father being a gross old pimp who participated in a season of A Fazenda) '136. Sabrina Poirier (Masterchef Canada 2)' Sabrina was weird, she was usually competent and had some endearing moments of low self-esteem. I really liked her when she led her team in the cruise ship challenge and her dessert brought them the win, it made me so happy. however, at the same time she was kinda devoid of any personality most of the time, and when we got to the end they started building her up as this threat to beat David in the F2 only for her to be booted 3rd, leaving me in shock and making Line, the trainwreck, our only hope for David not winning the season. it didn't really go well. '135. Tammy Wood (Masterchef Canada 2)' Tammy can be summed up by being a mom, but she did have this kind of rustic charm. by seeing her personality/cooking style, I got the weird feeling she lived in a log cabin in the middle of nowhere and caught moose with her bare hands, yet she was a really sweet lady (even if in an unusual way). also, her mom-bonding with Line <3 '134. Harley & Jonathan (The Amazing Race 26)' I was dreading their presence and expecting them to be like middle-aged Frankie Grandes, but they were somehow great! I always enjoy a nice dose of self-deprecating humor (in their case about age) and they didn't even overplay the fact Jonathan was on New Kids On The Block, which was HUGE at a time. even if they did talk about it, it was never in a gloating kind of way which was surprisingly pleasant. overall they had everything to be grating but were actually a really cute and endearing couple. I also wasn't too sad they went out so early because there were superior gays in the same season, and I also thank for them for posting on twitter the link to that AMAIZNG song from the drag performance challenge in Thailand '133. Irit & Sinai (HaMerotz LaMillion 4)' in a franchise prone to have the most bizarre casts, these two were the weirdest addition. it already seemed surreal that we got 5 F/F teams, and to make things better we got TWO Mother/Daughter teams. despite the other one already being wtf-enough, we get this St Vincent lookalike PE teacher and her elderly mother to compete and do surprisingly well in leg 1! then in leg two they somehow trailed the whole thing, a guy almost broke Sinai's head in the wrestling face-off and they had a hilariously disastrous performance in the russian-alphabet-mimic task. despite having everything to be an ~iconic early boot~ team in any TAR season ever, this is TAR israel and somehow everyone else in the cast managed to outshine them one way or another to the point I completely forgot about most things they did until starting this write-up. '132. Alex & Adam (The Amazing Race 27)' the cast of TAR27 was actually really good and we got greeted with a F2 consisting of the only two teams taht weren't ~stars~ in their own way. I mean, Alex & Adam are far from stars but they were really fun during their stay, as seen by: Alex making fun of Adam's (or is it the opposite? idk, they didn't stay long enough for me to distinguish) fear of heights by terrorizing him in the helicopter <3 entering inside of the trash disposals in the cardboard recycling task <3 unfortunately, they were a bottom three that would have a horrid outcome no matter what happened and I actually didn't mind if they were eliminated because I liked the other teams best anyway, however, their reaction upon being eliminated made me feel REALLY bad almost as if I had caused their elimination (lol in hindsight) '131. Lily Rutledge-Ellison (King of the Nerds 3)' ah, and the last genericblonde douchelord enabler is out. but there's obviously a reason why Lily isn't in the hate section with the other ones. actually two. first it's the fact she was actually enterataining and actually rootable in... her boot episode gj. the other and main one is the fact that she did absolutely nothing the first two episodes, then suddenly Tod EXPLODES at her because she's SO FAKE LOOK AT THOSE CROCODILE TEARS and starts calling her fake and a monster while she just a boring genericblonde, so obviously she started crying like a normal person would do when there's a 300 pound angry ginger yelling at you. and you know how much I like characters who inspire hatred in other people just by existing <3 (unfortunately, just existing isn't enough for me to place her much higher) '130. Dujean & Leilani (The Amazing Race Canada 3)' honestly honestly honestly, Leilani was a f.ierce queen, every emorion she expressed was RAW N REAL and she was overall a complete deity, but then we have Dujean. oh god. so, basically any time Dujean was on screen he would be complaining about Leilani, anbd how she's so slow, and how she did this wrong, and YOU'RE TOO SLOW, and also too bitchy and TOO SLOW and I just wanted him to shut the fuck up. I normally hate the sour hags (even the male ones) but when the purpose of this sour hag is to bitch about their teammate in the most vanilla way possible, subduing Leilani's potential and making many moments when they were on screen severely less enjoyable, I just can't. plus, their elimination episode was hard to watch, on one side I was glad she decided to completely erase him from her life because he was am asshole, but on the other side it was all so uncomfortable to watch I can't even appreciate her righteousness fully '129. Charlie Chapman (Masterchef 3)' Charlie was just a poor boy (his story seldom told) who fixed air conditioners for a living (lol) and somehow had a talent for cooking. his whole tragic-yet-not-overplayed backstory and overall chill personality made him a REALLY likable person. also, when he gave up midway during a task and made an ATROCIOUS cake which tasted surprisingly well, yet was STILL eliminated because it was a double elimination was an amazing moment. I don't like to put him this low, but his one-dimensionalness forces me to do so 128 finalist 127 bbcan juror 126 bbus juror 125 bbus juror 124 123 122 121 120 119 118 117 116 115 114 113 112 111 110 109 108 107 106 105 104 103 102 101 100 99 98 97 96 95 The Rootable Peeps The G.oddesses Queens Of The Universe (The Waves Part And Engulf Them And The Water Is Warm) Contestants Eliminated Survivor: Worlds Apart: 227.Rodney 225.Will 211.Dan 189.Tyler 172.Joaquin 164.Sierra 160.Vince 157.Kelly 155.Max 149.Nina 145.Mike Survivor Cambodia: Second Chance: 223.Spencer 213.Andrew 201.Tasha 176.Terry 166.Joe 148.Vytas 139.Jeremy The Amazing Race 26: 184.Tyler & Laura 154.Jeff & Lyda 134.Harley & Jonathan The Amazing Race 27: 218.Justin & Diana 138.Kelsey & Joey 132.Alex & Adam The Amazing Race Canada 3: 205.Gino & Jesse 147.Dana & Amanda 146.Nick & Matt 130.Dujean & Leilani HaMerotz LaMillion 4: 208.Raz & Alexa 186.Gal & Liel 133.Irit & Sinai Big Brother 17: 226.Austin 214.Liz 212.Jace 185.Steve 166.Clay 144.Meg 143.Shelli Big Brother Canada 3: 222.Bruno 219.Jordan 210.Bobby 209.Zach 207.Graig 202.Ashleigh 171.Willow Big Brother Brasil 15: 220.Fernando 217.Marco 216.Douglas 215.Aline 200.Cézar 197.Rafael 195.Luan 165.Julia RuPaul's Drag Race 7: 194.Kandy 188.Trixie 187.Sasha 182.Kennedy 169.Fame 167.Kasha 153.Jaidynn 142.Ginger Masterchef 6: 221.Derrick 199.Jesse 198.Sara 196.Justin 175.Ailsa 174.Brianna 168.Nick 167.Kerry 165.Stephen 152.Dan 151.Mateo 150.Darah 129.Charlie Masterchef Canada 2: 204.John 193.Andrew 190.David 180.Kyle 177.Kristen 170.Kevin 136.Sabrina 135.Tammy Masterchef Brasil 2: 206.Fernando 183.Cristiano 179.Rodrigo 178.Marcos 156.Gustavo 137.Aritana King of The Nerds 3: 224.Todd 203.Ben 192.Colby 159.Thomas 131.Lily King of The Nerds UK: 191.Hannah 181.Kenny 173.Robyn 158.Ryan 141.Matt 140.Mark